Harry Potter-The Basilisk Avenger
by Siddharthaa
Summary: Killing Voldemort and Dumbeldore, Ancient Harry, traveling multiverse ,Fighting Dark elves of Asgard, absorbing aether, tesseract,time stone, some romance with black widow, Scarlett witch and later Hela , friends with Tony, hulk, and Jane foster, a sword forged and reborn from Excalibur and Sword of Gryffindor,greater than mjolnir, extremely fast, strong, intelligent and rich harry
1. Harry Potter-The Basilisk Avenger

Harry Potter and the Basilisk Avenger

Chapter 1 The Past

Harry potter , the boy went by many names the most common among them are boy who lived, destroyer, conqueror , chosen one, destiny marked ,master of death, wielder of Excalibur ,sword of Gryffindor and the most hated by harry himself ancient eternal. Harry wanted only his parent's love but he got many things in compensation for it, for example fame, money ,etc. which he never asked for, except for money when he was in the dursley household, where he was a tortured slave.

Whenever harry was sad or angry or felt any strong emotion weird things used to happen such as turning your teachers hair blue, teleporting or apparition as it is called in the wizarding world and mending broken bones along with talking to a boa constrictor. All these weird things happened because harry was Wizard, a wand waving Wizard and a very strong one at that.

When harry turned eleven he went to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry where harry thought of things like if school is like this, What will hell be like??. Because you see my readers, first year harry was forced to murder his own DADA professor who was in disguise the most feared dark lord in wizarding world to whom people never referred with his own name such was the terror of his name.

Second year he was "Heir of Slytherin" and had to kill sixty feet basilisk just to prove it, where in the mouth of Salazar he found his portrait and the ring to become lord of Slytherin who took him as his apprentice.

Third year he researched about the diary of riddle along with the help of Salazar and made a device to search a horcrux while also hiding his Godfather Sirius black in the chamber of secrets who had escaped Azkaban where harry also learned various things such as all human and animal dialects along with wandless magic ,duelling ,potions and animagus .All together they found all remaining horcruxes and also removed the horcrux in Harry in his fourth year, the remaining ,the one in ñagini and the chalice of Hufflepuff in gringotts was yet to be discovered which were hidden with goblin magic . Fourth year he dated Daphne greengrass despite the enmity between two houses while Dumbledore was still trying to get Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley along with Hermione Granger to get him notice them which was impossible. While his name was emitted from goblet of fire it was all the same as second year but harry never cared then nor did he care now. He also acquired teachers to teach him subjects of beauxbatons and durmstrang where he learned things like enchanting, dark arts ,sword fighting ,etc. Harry also fought and killed the dragon in the first task with the help of sword of Gryffindor, indirectly telling everyone that he is the heir of Gryffindor. In second task harry didn't participate at all since he knew about the clue of egg and had kidnapped his girlfriend Daphne before Dumbledore could even search for her, since harry knew about her cunning which might find have resulted in Fleur getting ugly , Dumbledore's beard burnt , Snape to really greasy, Madame maxame to an equal to height of Flitwick , bagman to bag , crouch to couch and mad eye moody to a cross between junior and eyeball since to avoid a prank war crisis between The Twins and The Rebel Couple. In place of Daphne , Dumbledore had placed Ron in the bottom of sea but harry had enough of Dumbledore's scheming and decided to not fall for his bait ,since harry was pretending to be his best friend because Ron was the direct key to Dumbledore's ear and harry never leaves being Slytherin. Where Harry got zero and Ron knew he was being played along with Ginny and Hermione and couldn't gain a share of Harry's fortune and Dumbledore to the conclusion of why his devices all stopped which were keyed to the dursley's hatred towards harry since harry never went back to his relatives from his first day in leaky cauldron. Third task harry killed barty through his Animagus' basilisk gaze before the task and performed the soul separating ritual on the diadem ,locket ,ring ,Harry's scar and placed all those souls into one rusty metal , without harming the previous containers , since gaining all information from barty crouch junior. As harry was the last to enter the maze ,half hour late he began to use his flying without the broom technique and he was in front of the cup within five minutes.

When the portkey took him to little hangelton harry was silent till voldy babbled and all the death eaters arrived when harry dropped the ward stone which caused all of them to be trapped in the graveyard. Then harry laughed the coldest laugh which impressed even Voldemort and then harry started the fiendfyre and burned all the horcruxes which caused Voldemort to flee trough unknown means through wards and harry killed all death eaters along with ñagini except Pettigrew.

When harry returned he was met with cheers and applause as if nothing happened between him and the school. Harry sent his patronus to Susan's aunt and handed Pettigrew in her custody and setting free Sirius while Dumbledore was still waiting for the announcement of Voldemort coming back to life.

Next day there was a press report where harry informed many newspapers of Voldemort returning and the key to kill him was to give him the object which was keeping Voldemort alive which was in gringotts in the vault of Bellatrix lestrange, indirectly putting more pressure on his enemy goblins gringotts for them to not proceeding with the original will of his parents . He further Claimed his lordships in the absence of dead death eaters which was done due to the goblet of fire rule of 17 participation.

Harry when entered the leaky cauldron he got to know , he was so rich that further ten generation will never have to work , on that day harry emptied the whole wealth of his ancestors which was as old as the time of Merlin along with the vaults of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin which he claimed by the right of conquest which in total was somewhere between 25 to 30 millions and invested them in Muggle banks along with a bank run by a mixture of dwarfs, winzens and veelas, etc. making him 7th richest man in world and in later years he raided the vaults of Merlin which Excalibur was the key of and Peverell which consisted the knowledge of hundred generations who he was the heir. The tomes in there consisted knowledge of, from summoning the demons to traveling to different planets to how to fly without a broom to travelling multiverse and information on its race on planets.

Where the prophet was slandering him other newspapers were putting pressure on gringotts ,after two weeks of no response from gringotts harry called wizengàmot meeting where he removed fudge from his seat and making Amelia bones the minister from which a new law was passed to check the vaults of known death eaters where harry furthered took the chalice and did the same process.

Harry then kept all the founders object near him and used it for his own purpose.

In his fifth year, harry never went for the prophecy and Voldemort himself came at the end of the year to the ministry proving that harry was telling the truth. Harry acquired his O owls in twelve subjects and five other subjects which were not taught in Hogwarts. He further travelled whole America and got to know their culture and teachings.

In Harry's sixth year Dumbledore died due to Harry's more potent curse on the fake ring essentially making harry the master of death. In seventh year Voldemort launched the attack and died foolishly .

Harry became known world wide for his accomplishments along with his beautiful wife Daphne, they further had three children James ,Rose and Mary.

Harry got masters in 202 different subjects

He started using glamour charms to hide his age when it became known to him that he was the master of death and wasn't aging at all after 25, after Daphne's death harry distributed 75 percent of his property and assets in three parts and named it after his children . The remaining twenty-five percent which was somewhere around 90 billion galleons he kept it for himself and used it to travel the whole world and acquired many arts , knowledge , paintings ,learned guitar , flute along with fighting styles like Karate, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Aikido , mixed martial arts , Taekwondo ,Judo , Muay Thai, Krav maga, Jujutsu , Boxing, hapkido , kick-boxing, Wing-chun, capoeira, Jeet kune do, Iaidō, savate, catch wrestling, fencing, stick fighting, Arnis, kajukendo and normal wrestling.

After 200 years of practice now harry can fully change in his Animagus forms which are green basilisk and royal Silver Shadow phoenix and through a ritual Harry made the transition into a metallic sharp phoenix which had razor sharp break and talons. During his trips harry bonded with a male shadow panther which travels through shadows ,harry as well since they are bonded, a female occamy of parrot green colour along with a niffler also female. Harry made a ritual through which they all can go under his skin in the form of tattoo. On his travels harry found the cave of Merlin's treasures secret and how to find it and that is if the person is capable of lifting the Excalibur which harry did lift on his first try.

Now at the age of 929 harry falls from a mountain where he was rock climbing and lands several ten thousand feets below and momentarily dies and when he starts breathing again he notices that on his left wrist on the smaller portion of the backside was a burning sensation where etched in black ink was the symbol of deathly hallows from that day the hallows disappeared and harry got its properties as powers like turning invisible, calling dead and the wand went on as a tatto on his right wrist bone. They can be called with a single thought. Harry also collected things like blood of salamander, acromantula venom , phoenix fire which was gifted to him by the royal phoenix for helping it in need of injury in his swords which would come alive when called, dementor bone, thesteral hair along with nundu fangs, eyeball which he ate to improve his vision, it's heartstrings and Basilisk fang.

In later years when Harry's core became bigger than Merlin's or any witch or Wizard ,he made a staff of two feet from the bone of his right leg since there was no tree wood to handle that much power along with the above mentioned ingredients. The process was to powder the bone along with the above ingredients and pour magic into it where it will take shape. Harry's staff was decorated by various combination colours and the carvings of the magnificent beasts from which it was obtained all in all it was more hard than mithiril to break, but mostly it was white in colour. He obtained all seeds of potion ingredients and the "Vase of Infinity" and learned how to make it. The vase had the property to double anything kept inside it to infinity times, he made some thousands such vials and filled it with rare potions and such potion ingredients.

Harry on his trips defeated many early riser dark lords, at age 1221 he met the flamels who bestowed him with their philosopher's stone and rare tomes who had decided to start the next adventure.

There was a time when pollution was such that humans were breathing smoke when harry with all of his money which was somewhere around 200 millions acquired an island of 1000 acres and expanded it to in an even land, made the land remarkably fertile and planted some crores of Yggdrasil saplings since it produced the most oxygen and hid the island along with nearby sea all around it with fidelius charm and heavy ancient enchantments that protected it from humans and later placed all types of magical animals from basilisk to dragons to rats. Thus solving the problem of pollution. The public was made aware of Harry's work leading in introduction of an award "breathe alive freely" along with "pottermore" which is given to those who did incredibly good things for public, self, nation, etc.

Now at the age of 2000 harry was bored and still looks like 25 with no heartbeat or pulse many think him to be a vampire.

The now non-messy, silky straight shoulder length charcoal black hairs which are tied on top of the head giving him a very artistic look.

Devoid of any glasses , as later harry fixed his eyes with a ritual.

With a very lean, muscle fit harry with his basilisk trench coat.

DECIDES...,

TO.

TRAVEL OTHER PARALLEL UNIVERSE.

He made a fifty compartment trunk and filled it with all the Gold which he made by converting lead from the philosopher's stone, Gems and Jewels which took the first 20 compartment along with the founders object. The next 15 went for tomes and the remaining for potion vials, ingredients and two compartments for his Basilisk skin clothes which were shoes, coats, jackets, belts, watches and trousers along with a Time-Turner, several pensieves, all the recipes of WWW products, the butter beer, firewhisky, old Ogden, etc.

It took further ten years for harry to prepare the ritual and calculations for where to go and at what time.

Harry entered many planets helping , flourishing , encouraging it's race to be right and also destroying , conquering many of its Hitler versions villains.

Somewhere around 800 years of travelling Harry entered Asgard when Bor Borison was the ruler of that time and there was a war going on with Malkeith.

As he was travelling along the sides of the forest he was captured by the castle guards who took him to the king. Where he was presented in front of the royal family.

Bor entered from the side room and everyone stood in his respect , he further took his throne allowing others to follow.

"Master of Death, your name is wide spread even beyond nine realms" said Bor.

"Thanks for the compliment and your kind welcome, but my reputation is known for other things. Please ask away and maybe I'll think son of Borison" replied Harry in a snarky tone.

Which made Bor laugh throatily at the lack of respect.

"Quite True they say about your humour then! , Okay then, Malkeith the king of dark elves is at war with us he will try to get Aether when all the nine realms that is Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Helheimon on third Eve from today will be in straight sequence thus giving him direct access to all realms and those connected to it. He with the help of Aether will unleash all dark energy along with its realms dark creatures and thus destroying Yggdrasil" explained Bor

"So basically you want me to do what?" asked harry in an exasperated tone which implied that he had enough.

"Didn't knew about your alternate humour either , sorry for that, I as a king of Asgard and Asgardians want your help to win the war and save the nine realms."

"Ok, then let's prepare for the war, But be careful if I find anything of your double crossing unto me or anything, there will be only sand of Asgard." Replied harry in a dangerous tone which sent chills to everyone's spine, while some took their weapon and stood waiting for the command of their king along with his eldest son. Who boomed,

"Is that a threat you idiot" asked Odin.

" _Yessss_ " slithered harry in a deathly quit tone of parseltongue which made Odin to sit nervous in his seat looking at his father who gave ashamed look to his son.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Hadrian , the weilder of twin blades" said the king.

"No problem, Teach him to use his tongue properly Bor, Now let's prepare for the war." Replied harry while rubbing his hands together.

The next day whole Asgard was terrified of Hadrian but despite the consequences many respected him to stand his ground , while the meeting was on an uncommon ground both the sides became quick friends due to the war tactics, their stories, their life and as a faith Bor took Harry to Nidavellir forge him a weapon worthy of his tales.

 _Harry remembered the journey , which was taken upon one of many Asgardian ships where Harry learned their mixture of magic and technology. Nidavellir had the biggest forge that he had ever seen that worked on the sun source._ _As they landed there were several guests welcoming them. There they met the dwarven blacksmiths ancestors of Eitiri who later shall forge Mjolnir._ _Grunk the ancestor of Eitiri took three hours to design the sword which would even surpass the Mjolnir and took the design to their seer's who changed the design by adding six holes in to the double edged sword two on the handle and four on the blade and advised them to make it their best weapon which shall have all enchantments along with all metals and also asked harry to present all metals and magical items present on him in forging the sword._ _As harry presented the metallic horns from the demon lord rutneck, vibranium, admantanium, goblin silver and gold, dwarfs mithiril, nundu's steel fangs, his silver steel Animagus phoenix talons which were sharper than knife's edge, unicorns free provided molten goldishblood and teethes of centaur , Black beast dragons claws, Basilisk scales, chimera tails, satyr horns, kilns unicorns antelope ,Harry's niffler's nàils, his occamy silver egg shells along with plenty of magical items which included in different herbs to stones to some potion ingredients along with gems and Time-Turner. Further the blacksmiths added several hundred metals from their collection from Uru to ninghway with metals of differing colours from tar black to Pegasus White._ _As Bor was called to the seers he returned with a very pale complexion on his face. Bor returned to Asgard and brought the cosmic cube which was still on Asgard that time and handed it to Grunk and his helpers._ _It took a complete nine hours of the second day to complete the sword which was born from the sword of Gryffindor and Excalibur and carried their enchantments on his new sword which was quiet a length which was extremely white on one side whole charcoal black on the other._ _Grunk entered and called harry inside the forgery._ _"Please try to lift the blade of Invincibility, there isn't anything which it can't do,923 layers. Take your blood and bathe it within and plunge it in the cube and let it test you as it's greatest blade's great wielder." said Grunk_ _Harry proceeded with the process and plunged the blade in the space stone unintentionally absorbing nearly one-third of its infinity. While the whole planet turned blue for some moments and harry got the vision of the endless space and its contents and weaknesses, whereas the sword gained blue electric swirls as delicate and just as hard. Harry also won the cubes allegiance unintentionally while also increasing Harry's core to ten times larger making him the deadliest man in universe._ _Later harry handed the cube to the king who placed it in his vault._ _There were also changes in harry, a small string of hair turned electric blue, increasing his muscle and bone density and his eyesight that can rival falcons along with extremely fast healing abilities and intensely high stamina rivalling Asgardians._ _The most eldest produced a paper and handed it to harry who read and nodded his head in grim determination and took the oath._ _"I Hadrian Potter shall never use this blade for any selfish reasons , in the presence of the universe this I vow."_ _Which led to celebrating its birth and for the prayer for winning the war._ _"Call it from any where in multiverse it shall come faster than light, Chanel your magic in it and you shall have everything at your service to defeat your enemy. You are worthy to be balance and hence the mother Goddess Gaia gifted you to control all ëlements through the blade of kruskhell which has the ability to destroy anything with just a slash and cannot be lifted by anyone who was, is and will think of using it as it was not supposed to. Your blade also influences to do what your heart desires but because of your will it shall counter that influence. Light as a particle and shall change to whatever disguise you want it to. Can travel through time and portals in different dimensions. It will help you channel all elements through it." Said Grunk_ _He then pointed at the base of the handle which contained an emerald a size of Harry's palm which had many thousands of rune carvings and a lighting bolt the rune of victory._ _"Absorber" replied the eldest seer, "every force to infinity stones it can handle their influence and power only if you can also."_ _"Thank You," replied harry in ashen face after hearing its capabilities and understood the need for oath, "for the gift and your blessings I shall take care of it"._ _"Its indeed a weapon many will fight for a war to gain its allegiance but only you can wield that blade, hence I ask you to do so" said the seer._ _As now harry carried it in Asgard he got many awed looks from its citizens, he could feel it like a pulse._ _The next day harry alone took out more than half of the dark elves soldiers while many fell at the Asgardian soldiers who protected the Aether along with the king. As the war ended Bor took him alone to a dark and dreary place where he hid the Aether and informed him of its existence , history and connection to infinity stones. Later, due to the sword's capabilities many started calling it the Sword of Invincibility._ _"So", explained Bor "I want you to plunge your blade in it to make it incomplete so one never has it as whole and unleash its fury in action"._ _As Harry put the end of it in the crack between the two huge stones it split in a bit more giving free access to the sword to slide towards the Aether, where it made contact with it who for some reason was a lot eager like a new born puppy to greet him, in contact with Harry's mind it gave him the response of reality from it, Titans destroying, playing, building planets while many fight for it and some to destroy it, thousands of possible realities answered him which made him want to surrender himself, crave freedom, obey, but harry from his experience with riddle knew that it was just in its nature and didn't fell on his knees to serve it, craving freedom gave him more determination but he never obeyed anyone except his wife. When harry removed the sword the aether was dancing at the hilt, while he unknowingly absorbed one-third of its infinity._

Furtherly Bor informed harry of what his seer had told him.

"My son Odin and cosmic cube in connection may bring Ragnarok alive but their ancestors also told that should infinity combine with infinity and control it may avoid Ragnarok and many Ragnaroks thus they requested that if you stay here on Asgard for some while it negates the Ragnarok of Asgard." explained Bor, "Since you stay alive for infinity and the acceptance of Aether and Cube we think it's you. My son isn't capable of ruling Asgard but I don't have another heir."

"Since you are my Friend Bor, I shall accept your invitation to stay in Asgard" Replied harry.

Several decades later when Bor passed away and Odin took the Throne he along with Frigga gave birth to a beautiful girl named Hela. Harry seriously thought of kicking Odin in the ass for naming such beautiful princess such a dark name.

Hela always had this crush on Hadrian Potter, not at all the equivalent of Ginny Weasley thank you very much, In later years She seriously started loving him but Harry being the one of more experienced told her this as just crush and nothing else but she proved it wrong by saving Harry's life in battlefields where Harry also developed feelings for her later after some centuries they both got married in the presence of Asgardians who blessed the couple along with their mother Frigga while the King never came to the wedding. The wedding was as grand as the whole Asgard ,it was the pride of the century and the bride made the angels of heaven jealous by her beauty while the groom bought many swooning looks from all the female population of Asgard.

After several more centuries later Odin started wearing the cube on his crown as a show for the realms while harry cautioned him for doing so. Odin in the influence of the cube thought that Harry might take over the throne of Asgard and called Harry and Hela and cursed them from behind which was irreversible by anyone other than the castor. Hela was banished as the queen over dead in Hel, while harry tried to save her when Odin obliterated his body to atoms and cursed them to never enter Asgard while Odin is alive.

Later he spread the rumour about their treason and killed everyone who defended them, while some wisely shut their mouths.

Some time later, Odin's second son and first prince Thor Odinson was born.

In the influence of the cube he spread rumours of the Jotunheim and brought war among them where the king of Jotun broke the control of the cube on Odin while dying on his last Frost breaths and banished the cube in the universe where later the Asgardian rumoured about it being lost.

Odin in compensation for his crimes adopts Loki as his second prince but cannot take care of him because of the cube's remaining confundus charm on him.

While Frigga loves them equally and more to Loki. He craves for his father's pride like Thor.

Meanwhile, Harry's soul is transferred some centuries further on Midgard, where he is born to parents named James and Lily potter alternate versions of his biological parents from his home universe while there are no Sirius and Remus, The Potters are a royal family and gained knighthood in the second world war due to general and commander Charles Potter , they are quite wealthy and respected, but never gave it much value.

Harry was born on same day, same period and still has his parents alive who named him as Hadrian Charles Potter, the beacon of their eyes and pride of the Potter's for his achievements. Everything he craved in his previous life is gifted to him in these lifetime.

Harry still looks same just more heightened with lush charcoal black silk hair shoulder length which he ties in a pony the hairs on the behind , while from the front he combs them in a unique fashion which makes every girl swoon , he still has the same almond shaped emerald enchanted green eyes with nundu fang in his left ear for which he was grounded for two months by his mom, which is a high containing storage device for his hacking program, it can save up to three hundred TBs , Harry never remembers of his previous life till the age of 14 where he catches dreams of his battles with the demons lord, the dark elves, etc., when the tattoos start appearing on his body, first The scar on his forehead, the backside of his left wrist the deathly hallows, the elder wand on the backside of the right wrist, the ring on his left pinky, his bonded occamy ,niffler along with his shadow panther on his neck, the sword of Invincibility on the backside of his shoulder blades and his fifty compartment trunk with all its treasures on his right hand upper length bone along with his staff in respective order.

At the age of 17, Harry Potter, was in many things a Prodigy, has photographical memory, Philanthropist, black belts in Karate, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Aikido , mixed martial arts , Taekwondo ,Judo , Muay Thai, Krav maga, Jujutsu , Boxing, hapkido , kick-boxing, Wing-chun, capoeira, Jeet kune do, Iaidō, savate, catch wrestling, fencing, stick fighting, Arnis, kajukendo and normal wrestling. Main defender on his Highschool football team, Athlete swimmer, a guitarist and pianist, flute player and had acquired his degree in mechanical engineering in MIT at the age 17 and he can see ghosts due to his tittle .

The Potter manor is located at the outskirts of London. Where, in his father's garage Harry was working on his memory retrieving stimulcifier, because he was fed up getting ill on constant bases due to his nightmares while the doctors don't have a solution for his illness since he doesn't have any required sleep for the last two years of his time in Cambridge where he was thrown out for his falling grades and incredibly wicked ideas to help mankind which everyone thought to be nonsense. He had lost so much weight and his skin tone told a very different story, his growth was stunted, he was having difficulty in seeing clearly, Harry decides to work on it himself and thus he was hell bent on destroying his father's Ferrari through his experiments adding another noteworthy achievement to his title as "The Destroyer".

He due to boredom created many programmes and software's along with a 12 digit hexa-binary computer language which can hack into several super computers at once without being connected to its systems and that to very Very fast. While the world used 2-digit language harry used 12-digit and thus the was no competing.

"Harry where are you?", called lily as she entered the garage and was appalled as she saw the destruction, "Oh my god" she exclaimed when she saw him sitting on his father's somewhat remaining Ferrari parts.

"Hey mom, how are you ,had tea I presume?" asked harry in casual tone trying to hide his nervousness at the look of fury on her face.

"Oh yeah had coffee, tea and juice but.., "she dragged, " You're grounded for the month and no pocket money this month, be glad your father won't know about it, but it's on your head, don't come for me to ask help." Said lily in chilling tone which made him panic and apparently it showed on his face cause she grinned evilly in satisfaction.

"But the work is completed," said harry in a dreaded voice , his face which had lost all its colour and had become pale white, " I just have to find a large power source and Voila it's done, no nightmares, no weight loss, no problems regarding health or anything. You'll be happy, I will be happy and I'll show Cambridge it's mistake by making flying car with very less energy than a normal bike."

"Harry I understand your problem, but what if anything goes wrong, I don't want to lose you like my parents" Said lily worriedly as she hugged him to her stomach.

"Don't worry nothing is going to be wrong and you'll have me in one piece with my sanity intact and alive and tell dad to be ready about the prank war he promised me." Replied Harry in his cheeky tone.

Which brought a fond amused smile on his mother's face at her son's antiques.

After some months of further tinkering harry stabilized the helmetic stimulcifier and started on his power source to start the machine. While Harry finished his project he was lacking the amount of electricity required to start the device which was somewhere around lakh volts which could basically power all the cars of England and sustain them to run for a month without any need of petroleum.

So harry searched for such a bundle of battery without any luck, when one day while watching the television with his dad which displayed the live football match between Real Madrid and Barcelona when harry found answers for his problem.

"Dad, twenty on Whites" Challenged Harry.

"Thirty, Reds and blues will win and you will buy a burger along with it" Replied James.

"Deal, but If I won the Ferrari will be mine," Said Harry, which was already a pile of rusted junk but, when did James know.

"Deal," accepted James, when suddenly Madrid scored two quick goals, "Is it too late to call out" he said in a dreary voice while Harry was laughing maniacally.

At the end of the match which harry won the Bet. He then changed the channel when suddenly there on the screen appears Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark what can you tell us about the arc reactor?" Asked the reporter.

"It produces tons of clean energy in the form of electricity and is powering my factory from last year." Tony Stark replied while he was quickly ushered in his car by a bald man.

That's all harry needed, when he ran towards his room and grabbed his laptop searched for everything related to arc reactor and was intrigued by its design and with the help of his 12 digit hexa-binary computer language started to hack in the stark industries and within 5-minutes he called Tony on his phone.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was in his Malibu mansion working on a new weapon, when his phone ringed. He was intrigued by this because Jarvis always informed him about calls. He cautiously answered the phone since there was no number at all not even private number.

"Hello, Who's this? And How The Hell Did You Get My Private Number?" Asked Tony Stark on his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Stark I am Hadrian Potter please call me Harry, sorry for hacking into your system, and cool A.I by the way. I called you to ask for your permission to build the arc reactor and what metal did you use in it?"

"Mr. Potter how old are you?, You voice sounds young."

"17"

"Holy f*?, a kid hacked into my mainframe without notifying Jarvis, is it that easy , by the way kid ever thought about working in my company when you graduate and why do you need the arc reactor?"

"First of all, I am not building anything destructive with the arc reactor and second, call me for the job when you stop building your weapons I'll be there."

Harry further tells him about his problems and what he wants do with the reactor.

"Well if you can build it you can use it and the metal used is palladium I would like to know the results of the test and by the way what happened to Jarvis." Tony exclaimed in exasperated tone which told he was still bewildered.

"Oh your A.I he is sleeping, and thanks for your help by the way , he'll wake up after I end this call and thanks once again for your help."

In just two months harry created it and tried it but the memories were sealed magically so the test failed but in compensation he did got rid of the nightmares but the nerve which connected the left and right parts of brain split into two essentially giving him two separates working brains at a very fast pace and now with the help of Harry's photographical memory his intelligence rivals that of Reed Richards of the fantastic four.

But due to his illness his body is not stable and hence he searches answers to mend them while traveling he sees the ghost of Dr. Abraham Erskine in New York.

As the night became alive harry watched several operas and went to a park to sit when someone passed him from behind making him stumble and fall on the bar across the park border where he clutched his stomach and took the support of the wall to steady himself, when a man who passed him came to check upon him and stood steady for him to stand.

While this was happening harry stood from where he fell and took a look at his adversary with anger who was still looking at him with concern which melted away his anger.

"Look before the leap, is a good proverb" Said harry to the man who for some reason was on cloud nine.

"How can you see me?" replied the man happily.

"Through my eyes, stupid" said harry who thought him to be to be brain dead.

The person ahead laughed a full belly laugh, which made him somewhat scary.

"Sorry for that I am Dr. Abraham Erskine and that was really a stupid question, but you see no one can see me I am a free spirit stuck on this plane due to some unfinished work."

"Sorry for that", said harry "I understand, I can also see ghosts so what's your unfinished work and I am Harry Potter by the way"

They both share their sides of stories and decide to help each other in terms for harry to destroy the Doctor's diary which was hidden somewhere and contained the more powerful and potent version of the super soldier serum and in return for Harry to use the Supreme Super Soldier Serum on him to have a stable body for his two brains. Harry furthered promised to never share the serum's secret and shall take it to his grave, which is basically impossible due to him being immortal but he doesn't know it and when did he believe in potter luck.

In a month Harry destroyed the diary and started on his project.

While harry was searching for the ingredients in Nepal on the Iceland's he stumbled upon a barrier which filled him with relief in the ice chilling Iceland.

It was warm, silent, comforting, happy, exciting, a feeling like you finally have found something which was lost, like morning sun, nights breeze, light as cloud, thrilling as adrenaline and still cocky, always worry-free but still a constant alert and welcoming like a parent to his child after a long absence.

His core which had also split started recharging due to the amount of magic available.

Harry took a deep breath, and glanced ahead when the barrier became more clear while earlier it was just a feeling, now it can be seen, the orange coloured designs formed a door in the form of a circle and harry caught a sight of the flower which he here came for, the last ingredient of the serum was in front of him but still harry was cautious of the barriers nature but the flower was on the other side of the circle so he approached the circle cautiously and took a peek inside it, but to his astonishment the other side contained a community where some people where learning some kind of fighting styles, feeling no threat harry took the flower and entered the barrier which glowed merrily in his presence and then there came was a sudden energy crackling from Harry's body of many different colours which filled him with something that was there but always dormant.

The community people took fighting stances seeing him as threat while some had faces of astonishment and awe at the wonder happening in front of them.

When a bald and very attractive lady in her prime age of 30 entered in a very baggy shawl type of monk clothes which unfortunately hid her curves and bumps, she approached Harry in a very casual manner but there was an edge in her walk.

"What is your purpose stranger?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Sorry for intruding miss, I am Hadrian Potter, My purpose is to find a cure for my illness and answers." Answered Harry.

"Be welcome Mr. Potter, Kamar-Taj always grants help to those who are worthy of it. And everyone calls me ancient one." Said the lady.

"Weird" muttered Harry under his breath which made Ancient one raise an eyebrow and chuckle, "Sorry" Said Harry.

"Quite alright Mr. Potter you'll know my name before you leave and many before you have repeated the same thing." Ancient One replied.

As he entered the temple many bowed at them to which harry returned the gesture.

The temple was in the shape of cone ,tapered on the edges and made of bricks and the view from there was heavenly, the white carpets of ice had a soothing nature.

Harry was welcomed into the dinning hall and there along with the guests and occupants they all dined.

After the dinning ceremony was over he was called into the library where he was approached by ancient one.

Harry was curiously waiting, reading weird book titles when ancient one entered the room and told him to take a seat while she stood.

Afterwards she started circling him like a predator, trying herself to look like dominant but harry wasn't fazed at all which made her huff and harry to chuckle in amusement.

"My lady, I may be not an adult, but my mom's the best in making me nervous and in comparison you lack that quality with a large margin." Said Harry.

This brought a fond smile on her face.

"Okay ,then let's start," She said," You are quite unusual Mr. Potter you were not a percent astonished by mystical arts and it's wonders many who came here before you are baffled by such a thing called magic but not you, and you are the first one to find wards without knowing it's existence and you were kind of sucking all the magic from it like an old friend it was happy like Christmas was twice in a year, why?" Asked Ancient One in a curious tone.

"Why?", Asked Harry to himself "I am asking myself same question, From the age of 14, I got these weird nightmares ,then these weird tattoo's started appearing a winged green snake, a blue and black squirrel type mole or duck without a tail, gleaming teeth's, spiky silver nails and the cutest black kitten who all run through my body and these blue and blood red swirls on my left hand which always dance in the design of a DNA like structure and is always singing, soothing, encouraging like a parent to its kid. The sword in my back, the triangular eye on my wrist ,the ring on my finger, the line with beads and these wooden box on me, what are these, why do I see ghosts?, I am searching for the same answer, since they aren't threatening or dangerous is the only reason I am not completely freaked out, my parents know these and understand ,but I don't like concern in their eyes for me, I have seen many things so magic is nothing new." Said Harry in a defeated hoarse voice. When he felt a soft, squishy body hug her which he returned instinctively.

"Time is key for several locks, maybe it's the one for you" she said kindly still keeping him in her firm bosom embracing him.

"But," she continued "If you're to find the answer, you were brought here for a purpose by destiny and your purpose currently is to learn what this temple has to offer and share it with those worthy for it, if you totally agree to never use these arts for any wrongness, I shall personally teach you all aspects of mystic arts and magic the Kamar-Taj has to offer".

"I agree" Said harry after a long pause which made her grin wider and added a cute look to her features.

"Then let's start" She said, all pretence of the kind lady forgotten ,now in front of him stood a strict principal which made harry gulp throatily.

Harry took the training to the arts like a fish to water, impressed by his progress she took him as her personal apprentice and taught him all the arts, exercises, the history of Agamotto and his creation of the real eye of Agamotto, the creations of the infinity stones , the dark arts , building his core to his original size which was a task like climbing ten Mount Everest in a single breath. He side along worked on his Supreme Super Soldier Serum where he researched of its effects on all parts of body and how to further use it in medicinal purposes, He further created medicines with the formula and stored the procedure in his brain so that, no one can steal it, he took the Serum in his fourth month in New York in the presence of Vita rays which required a huge power source hence resulting in power cut off in New York for the days. The Serum gave him his previous body back with all its tall, muscularity, lean, sharp swimmer type healthy body along with insanely fast reflexes, agility, fast metabolism, high stamina ,quick thinking, etc. In his final month he was the best candidate at Kamar-Taj when Ancient One told him of this complex ritual to gain his memories whose ingredients requirement Was Huge, along with its rune study and procedure ,its timing should be exact and required having one partner as virgin which he was and sacrificing it on the seventh moonlight of the month and as Ancient One was the only female He was comfortable with and thus, he chooses her and she agrees ,as he was her apprentice it was one of her duties and he had quite a muscle now that he took the serum along with a stamina to match hers which was quite huge due to her age. It also required a huge magic enhancing source which was offered by the ley-lines and the Eye of Agamotto.

After the ritual Harry got his memories back along with a green glowing swirl in DNA structure on his left hand from the time stone by absorbing is one-third infinity from the time stone. Some memories of his time in Asgard are yet to retrieve. The memories of his wife and Odin's cruel trick.

He left Kamar-Taj and travelled to India to learn Sanskrit as it was the only language he didn't knew and that language had many old tomes written script which he didn't understand and the language held a lot of magic as it was connected to some entities which don't recognize Latin.

On his Eighteenth birthday Harry took a look at some high interest rate banks and deposited 500 tons of gold with the help of compulsion charms to make the procedure easier, his total gold value was $32,150 trillion U.S dollars making him the most youngest billionaire. He further purchased an island which was on the intercepting place of ley-lines with best sunset and beach along with plenty coconut tress and gathered raw materials and built a ten story brown stone mansion type castle with thousands of expansion charms, which can now house whole London in it, for his other projects and he then made an illusion surrounding the sea full of continuous storms and thunder with heavy pounding rain and can be approached only by portkey and apparition and ward the sea to block every type of transportation from helicopters to ships to submarines, etc. he further purchased a fully automated and furnished building also of ten stories and added magical wards along with Muggle security and can only be entered by his parents and him in New York. He made several gym, a big kitchen, several bedrooms ,etc.

He told his parents of his discoveries who accepted his answers as if it was common knowledge.

Harry further completed his education, where got his masters degree in M.B.B.S, astronomy, astrophysics, I.T, Software, Hardware , Mechanical, Chemical and Robotic Engineering in just two years for which he got many awards and was called to check his IQ test, Where he scored a 322 making him highest IQ holder. He was approached by many companies to work for them but harry rejected them all started on his new project which he called "Anti-Gravitational Field" which cancels a certain amount of gravity and let's the user fly and float in the Field.

While he was walking in London when suddenly there was a boom from a store which resulted in making a nearby fully loaded container flip in the air and started to fall on the traffic , from where Harry quickly pulled the injured and the passer-by's out of the harms way through Shadow Travel which looked like a fast black smoke passed at an insane speed, and caught the several tons weighing container which made a hole in the road on where he stood while people were looking at him in awe and astonishment, he very carefully put the container on the ground while people were clapping, whistling, cheering and a child's mother who he saved was hugging and thanking him while crying tears of joy when suddenly a fire brigade arrived and put the fire off. Harry quietly left from there and disapparated to his home making his mom jump in surprise and swat him on the shoulder while his dad was laughing. He went to his room and hacked social sites and deleted all the videos of his miracles leaving no proof for anyone to find him. But forgot government agencies.

Harry then went to the kitchen and prepared the dinner, a chicken roast for three, some salad ,a vintage vine and some side dishes, etc.

He brought the dinner on dinning table and served a plate for him and his parents.

As they started the dinner, he took a look at his father who had his eyes closed with an expression of delight on his face.

"Harry," James said, " I think you should open a five star restaurant and be the master Cook in there, the food you make is like heavens descending on earth, it makes your mom jealous, I think you should seriously consider. You out rank your mom by a mile."

"Thank you" Replied harry with a bow and a smile and took a look at his mother who was looking with fury at her husband which made him gulp.

"Honey, while Harry's food is better than me, do you say that your wife cooking isn't tasty?" lily asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course" replied James still enjoying the food without really thinking.

"Oh yeah?, Then sofa looks quite squishy tonight don't you think harry?" Asked lily in a tone which made him and James cringe and understand her implications, to which harry replied.

"Quite a lot indeed" Sniggered harry.

"No, no honey I was joking, harry can't make a toast , how can he make dinner? , This isn't good at all." Pleaded James which made harry snigger more.

"So, you're saying my son's food isn't tasty, are you? ,sofa it is tonight James" said lily in a fake happy tone.

"Don't worry dad I'll make it fluffy and warmer than your bed" said harry while patting his dad on shoulder who was looking at him with a hopeful face. As he took a look at his mother the smile on his face vanished in an instant and his answer changed just like his face.

"Sorry dad, can't do that, cause I lifted something heavy and thus my reserves are empty," said harry which made his mother smile at him sweetly and his father to mouth him traitor, to which harry just breathed a sigh of relief and said goodnight and entered his room to sleep.

The next morning harry woke up quite late and would have slept further if not for her mother calling him. Harry woke up quite disgruntled and entered the kitchen to find both of his parents dressed for some occasion or party.

"Mom its Sunday, No waking Harry in the morning Day" Said Harry sleepily throwing both of his hands up in grumpy way.

"And young man, when were you going to tell us about your adventure yesterday?" Asked her mother threateningly.

"Mom seriously I didn't chase any girl, they chase me" Said Harry still sleepily while taking a seat on dinning table. For which his mother pulled his ear and his dad laughed merrily.

"Traitor" Said harry to his dad who laughed even more.

"Payback." Replied James.

When suddenly a screen appeared in front of him, which showed the video of him putting the container down on road, which made him lose his sleep and look at the other occupants in the kitchen. There in front of him was a old lady eating breakfast, and not any lady but the queen of United Kingdom as if it was a daily task.

"Mr. Potter, we are here thank you and to give you an invitation for the feast, where you will be presented knighthood for saving millions of people, cause you see, the container contained dangerous chemicals which would have wiped the city before any help would've arrived, so on behalf of the United Kingdom we thank you" Said Queen.

"Okay..., Your Welcome" Said harry in an uncertain tone which implied that there was more on topic.

"We would also like to know how you've got so much strength ,when just two years back you were like a stick and from your medical reports there wasn't a cure, but now you're different, would like us tell more about these disease , is it infectious or viral or anything you can provide on it?" Asked Queen curiously.

" The disease was unique and there won't be anyone in need of the cure, as for the cure I prepared a version of Super Soldier Serum that's all I am providing to you. And don't even ask me about giving you the formula its like asking a man to walk moon from earth, IMPOSSIBLE," Said Harry in a determined voice which made his magic seep outside and the queen to gulp unknowingly in fear.

"That's alright about you not sharing it with us, all we ask is for you to keep it a secret from everyone. We don't want Super criminals. The knighthood ceremony will be on Tuesday this is the invitation" She said handing him a velvet type paper envelope.

After finishing the meal she stood and shook hands of his parents and left. Harry was bewildered of the video since he deleted all of them but this video was incomplete that meant it was left from deleting , which meant the were some clips and images also left which were not connected to internet.

The next day many newspapers had a front page of him carrying the container and the news channels were having a field day, while someone from the queen's security leaked about the Serum and now politicians were asking for him to handover the serum to the military. Wards on his house were the only thing stopping the reporters from entering his house and due to this harry transported them in his New York mansion and locked his house.

He after some tinkering with the runes and charms produced an algorithm which will be able to produce Anti-Gravitational field and would have to be powered by a palm sized arc reactor. He put a halt to that project and started working on a transporting device, so basically all it did was gather energy from a source and transport a small amount matter to already decided destination, since the amount of energy required to transfer a small chunk of matter was huge, it was impossible to transfer anything bigger than a gram.

Harry purchased two licensed Glock 26 for his protection and through a ritual made them tattoo as well, and made the matter transportation device small and fitted it in the magazine. Harry made a conjuring rune device which can produce bullets and connected them to the transportation device. All in all the gun can fire unlimited bullets with the applications of a machine gun.

Please like, share and comment, all suggestions, ideas are recomended

Poll for pairings.

1.Harry/Natasha Romanoff/Hela/Scarlet Witch.

2.Harry/Natasha

3.Harry/Hela

4.Harry/Wanda

Please Vote.


	2. Meeting Mr Green Part 1

Harry planned on taking a world tour due to boredom and told his parents of his plans who were for some reason far too Joyous and when Harry asked them about his observations, his dad was hiding his face behind his right hand not meeting his eyes while his mom was blushing a deep crimson red which answered Harry's question ,who was all too happy to give his parents a intimate quality time.

Harry disapparated to a travel agency.

"Good morning" said harry to the receptionist "I am planning to take a world tour. What would you recommend me, my lady?" asked Harry in an elegant yet royal voice, with an eyebrow raised high fully intentional on making her stutter and blush. This brought the girl in next seat, an older but curvaceous lady, nearby college girls and some female teenagers a deep crimson to their cheeks and a full blown blushes to their faces at his obvious attempt at flirting. But he failed spectacularly as the receptionist caught on the game of make you blush quite quickly. She didn't even bat an eyelash.

"The most expensive one is the one in which you get everything first class to flights to hotels, your journey will be smooth, enjoyable, comfortable and will extend as long as you want it to, Good sir. And to Good sir's we give good discount. What do you say.." on and on it went several hours in which harry was taking notes on "how to" from the receptionist while she was making him blush, embarrass, laugh, tease, asking his sex preferences seriously?. While this was happening all the female participants who were blushing before were now clutching their stomachs to still their laughter, seeing harry blush so hard was making them make a move on him but he still had his eyes on his notepad and the receptionist.

She went on a date with him as a payment for her mercilessly teasing him, although harry was enjoying making them laugh through his antiques, but who was he to say no for a one night quickie or not so quickie.

After booking his flight tickets. He got visas of all countries by doing some discrete hacking to show he was far too innocent with his puppy dog eyes. Within three days harry got his visas due to him hacking and showing the embassy that they were far late in their work.

After transferring several millions dollars to some international banks, he started packing all of his clothing, accessories, a digital camera, an emergency vial of elixir of life, his Glock 26s, his shadow cat who he had named " _WiFi_ " had decided to travel with him while both his occamy _(Cuddles)_ and niffler _(Goldie)_ decided to explore the island one for meat and other for gold and shiny objects.

He then went and bought seven best models of race cars and motorcycles and kept them in his enlarged trunk.

During these travels harry knew he was being followed at every occasion. Harry had very discreetly killed every members of some terrorist agencies which were associated cells of the Ten rings. Harry was not aware that these different cells were in short a group of cells whose main aim was to destabilise world peace. The FBI, CIA, NSA, SIS, KGB, MI5, GCHQ, DHS, DARPA, RAW and U.S Secret Service had made him a target, but they think it's a secret agency which had done this or possibly a new terrorist budding group trying to show others that there is a new strong competitor. Due to these reason he started making himself invisible and directly apparating to his destinations where he enjoyed his tours.

Harry went to many tourist destination like Paris, Yellowstone, Rome, Tahiti, South Islands of New Zealand, Phuket, Grand Canyon, Dubai, Argentine Patagonia, Barcelona, etc. just to name a few.

Harry was in Russia and was searching for his childhood girlfriend. He had visited Russia with his grandparents for some war negotiations in his childhood, since his parents were busy in another country also regarding war. It was like searching a needle in a junkyard. There was not a single girl named Natalia Romanova in the period in which he had visited the country. He went to her town and made enquires, but still no avail. He hacked the governance computers, but there was rarely any data of anything related war in their databanks. Harry was completely heartbroken, because this meant either she was dead due to the war or left the country. Harry at least hoped for later.

She was five years older than him but still quite beautiful. Her honey brown chocolate eyes along with long eyelashes with aristocratic eyebrows, slightly tapered button nose, full pouty narrow jaws and small lips with tomboyish blonde hair much like his. He was enthralled by her attitude, she was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted, her laughs made him smile silly, meeting her gaze felt like drowning in comfort, her hugs were full of love, her voice melodious than his flute, her soul had an innocence to it which made harry want her, crave her, protect her, hold her, comfort her, he called her Lil Dove, Angel Eyes, Wifey, Princes ,Precious, Sunshine, Beautiful, Angel Wing, Angel Baby, Gorgeous, Bright Eye, Brown eyes, Sunflower, Cloudy Eyes, My Lady, Gorgeous Girl, Rosebud, Sweetheart, dimple ,cutey. But still her love made him feel like eternity could be helpful if this girl is with him. She always kissed him on his forehead on scar which created a feeling of pure exhilaration but unknowingly they were creating a bond between themselves. While she preferred kissing, harry had opted to place a small lick of his tongue on her left earlobe. It's wetness making her insides fuzzy and warmer than the sun. It was their way sharing intimacy at that age. Only because of war their relationship didn't flourish. Harry just hoped she was safe, sound and probably searching for him like he was to her.

After two years of travelling, exploring on his vehicles and researching ,harry bought several buildings in capitals as a base for his hospitals and medicines distribution where he was planning on producing, selling medicines and acquiring doctors who were not acquired to other hospitals. He started a foundation on his mother's name to help those in need of it for all the fields.

The progress of acquiring permission to start his hospitals was slow in some backward countries, while some did not want his hospitals in their country and some did not even allowed him to enter their countries due to war problems. But countries like Wakanda, Latveria ,etc. thought to keep it to themselves and more developed to interact with others.

Latveria was ruled by some king who did not answered to his request so harry left to Wakanda. Wakanda messengers told him to not enter their country by showing off their technology ,treatments, weapons and theoretically threatening him with their suits of vibranium which were practically useless in front of his bullets made from a metal which created a chain reaction from the access of sound waves, hence breaking the weakest bond in metal practically making it fell like house of cards to a punch. All it did is a scattering effect, it scatters the particles of the bullet to the relative area and starts a corroding process with the help of sound by spreading it in all directions of that certain area metal. But if these bullets were to hit anyone without any protection it would be like a knife to butter, it will pass straight through the person leaving a homely hole in its wake. A country whose citizens were proud of their arrogance are not worthy to develop with others was Harry's answer to them.

Harry had arranged meetings with companies of Stryker ,Cardinal Health, Siemens Healthineers, GE Healthcare, Philips Healthcare, Fresenius, frost, DePuy Synthes (Johnson Johnson) and Medtronic who sold best medical equipments in the branch of WHO (World Health Organisation)London .He arrived half an hour earlier to prepare for his arguments to present for the media and company holders.

The hall was holding several computers, a place to speak, a projector, a old classic wooden table with comfortable cushion chairs to sit around, for fifty. Harry welcomed all the guests in their native languages and greetings, which showed the level of his seriousness to his clients and brought respect.

Harry took the podium and stood in a calm manner with his hands folded, looking handsome in his black jeans, white shirt, blue blazer, tri knotted tie , an expensive Rolex on his left wrist, white sneakers and hairs slightly trimmed in front while still tying the portion of his posterior hairs on the back of his head in a ponytail giving him a fresh look instead of the traditional, oozing confidence.

"Good morning," said Harry without any hint of nervousness and full of confidence in a sharp tone which made other table members to sit straight in respect for him. There was something in his voice which spoke of liberal, experience, like he has in it to complete the task, he was like a beacon in darkness, pride of their nation, Yeah, finally these was the guy, he was going to make rivers red for his, he was going to change tide, he was the game changer, their Captain, loyal to hope, fear for wrongness, excluding calmness and resentment with extreme levels, he will part seas just for his curiosity, there was something in him which reflects happiness, that everything was alright, yes you can share your problems, it was like "Be Calm Harry Potter Is Still Awesome", his voice encouraged hope, he was the possibility of every impossibility, his presence commanded silence, respected him, bringing courage, it spoke of great feats, it unnerved everyone with wrong hearts.

"You are all the leading suppliers of medical equipments, you all are probably thinking of what is this meeting for? So let's be clear I have travelled many countries, where the medical field is not developed, causing disease relating virally, infectious, incurable, direct death sentences, etc. But there are no solutions to solve it, My hospitals will have a branch in almost all countries, we will be mostly containing researchers, engineers and doctors who will develop new techniques, technology, products and advance medicines to help human kind. Benefits are your companies will receive numerous orders from me, general employment, every new patented device from me will be produced by your companies, general development in regional health, increase in income making specific country in a developing country, Your business will increase at least twenty percent and much more. Hence, I want you all to lend me a start-up thirty-five percent off."

Suddenly all the members started protesting while reporters were asking questions and it was total pandemonium. Harry quickly raised his hand and sent a calm wave to make everyone still, but not strong enough to notice anything unusual.

"Please listen," continued harry, "In return, I will be charging half the amount for any illness of your employees for first five years. Treatments for individuals will be charged per their incomes. And with the new medicines which are made from my research will make us a huge profit in terms of citizenship and military–"

Harry wanted to continue but suddenly a reporter decided to raise a common question.

"Mr. Potter, what can your medicines do that you are risking almost all of your wealth?"

"Your name miss?" asked Harry.

" Christine Everhart" said the female, fair complexion , blond hair, average height reporter.

"Miss Everhart, what would you do if I tell you that there won't be any requirement for blood transfusion, mending broken bones within a day without the plaster procedure, producing skin on a wind in an instant, a single antidote for every poison, repairing nerve damage of spinal cord. Ataxia, Asthma, Cancer, Diabetes, Genetic disease, HIV/AIDS, Norovirus, Polio, Rabies, etc. Are some of the diseases that don't have any cure, what if I tell you my medicines and serums can cure these diseases completely without any side-effects."

" Yes," Continued Harry " Ladies and gentlemen we are here to create a Revolution in the Field of medicines today. The proof will be provided on Wednesday, which is also World Cancer Day. So what do you say?"

"Your claims are quite unpredictable and huge, but if, As you claim your medicines can do these said miracles then, the partnership between our company will have a deal thirty-five percent Off in all the capitals where we supply the equipments." Said the owner of DePuy.

Another chairman raised his hand and seconded the motion while others were following in suite.

This led to some questions from the reporters.

"Mr. Potter how much money does this project involves?"

" Let's see, building renovation, interior, exterior, its components, workers salary , equipments, production, collection, permission charges, foundation, donation, transportation, material gathering ,tax, etc. All in all it is somewhat around 40-45 Trillions."

Which caused all the onlookers and listeners to gape at him. After several questions someone asked.

"Mr. Potter won't this put you on somewhere middle class citizen?"

"No, it will make my income drop temporarily, but by this time next year I will be The Richest man on earth, making Tony Stark the second richest."

"What are your opinions regarding, Mr. Starks company?"

"Well an invention of him finally gave me sleep, thanks for that Mr. Stark, so it will be wrong to say that his weapons are a source of destruction and violence. We all need weapons to protect ourselves, I myself have modified Glocks. Human nature will always fight for something or everything, hence we need weapons to not get these but to defend these. He once offered me a job when I was thrown out of my university and wallowing in depression , when his invention helped me finally give sleep, along with eidetic memory and some others which I won't disclose. I would have accepted the job if not for weapons, I don't want dreams which involved people dying through weapons which I had a hand in developing, I want dreams of my medicines helping humanity. There is no wrongness in using weapons , just using it to conquer is wrong. Who knows what would have Hitler done without weapons and who knows what would have our nations done without weapons? Hence, I don't believe in not using weapons, just how one uses it."

This had brought an awkward silence. While some were already thinking of replicating this feat which gave him his advantages. While others were thinking about his comment.

"Mr. Potter what is this disease you speak of?"

"I never thought about naming it, but I had problem sleeping and let's just say that the side effects of it were unique and hence required another ailment, which I will also not disclose."

Harry was done answering and was walking towards party when someone asked him another question.

"Just this last one. Mr. Potter the ailment which you say, was it Super Soldier Serum? Is it true that you taken Super Soldier Serum to cure your own disease?"

This quickly had him on edge, because he knew not many knew about it except the queen and it's connections. Many were completely silent and waiting for response. Harry turned towards the voice of a young female, she had warm brown hair, fair pale skin and an athletic build convinced him off her not being a reporter, and was here as a ruse. Harry took a look in her honey and did a quick legilimency scan which told him of some secret spy agency which was made of a group of country's government agency. She was an agent whose name was Sharon Carter and had some level 9 clearance, whatever it was harry didn't care. He further found that a bald, one-eyed, black man named Nick Fury wanted something with him but the agent was not informed what.

"Ah, Miss Carter I presume. So to answer your question it wasn't Super Soldier Serum and please no more questions. And by the way how is the bald, one-eyed, monkey. I mean chimpanzee, I pray he isn't in fury of these." Said Harry in an amused voice which told he knew about something. This remark brought a round of laughter, who didn't knew about the inside joke, but thought appropriate to laugh.

'Morons' thought harry.

Sharon Carter had a quick flicker of panic as he recognised her name without her informing of anyone in the party as she was using an alias. She quickly went to her gun in her purse, when he insulted what was obviously the Director.

When harry saw her going towards her gun, he discreetly pointed with his eyes towards the reporters, security cameras and his own gun which was hidden in his holster of his right sleeve , which showed just a hole of the barrel from its opening.

This made her put it back in her purse. A nervous edge in her walk as she exited quickly. Harry would have approached her if not for the party.

It was understatement answer which many didn't caught, harry answered that it wasn't the SSS, but he also implied of something similar.

As Harry toasted the bottle of firewhisky literally producing fire from the notch, many were quick to back off from it.

As harry poured everyone a glass, and after a toast presented them, many returned the toast and took a sip and started coughing as liquid fire travelled their lungs, but after a moment they were enjoying the drinks.

"Mr. Potter quite a collection you have, I at least would like to have a bottle as gift" said the representative of Frost industries.

"Do not worry Miss Frost I will be gifting everyone two bottles of Firewhisky and Butterbeer each" Said Harry which brightened many jealous faces regarding the drink.

After tasting Butterbeer many were practically beaming for the presents which put a happy smile on his face which had practically every female drooling while some had blushes. Which caused him to laugh even more and them to intensifying their smiles.

The party concluded after many balls with harry dancing with almost every girl and lady with incredible and adventurous moves which had many of his dance partners breaming with happiness. The last dance harry danced with his mother who had joined the party halfway with simple waltzing.

The next day harry prepared for the tests which were passed without a hitch. After signing the deal harry started preparing his other projects.

The next day there was a big bold headline in the Daily Times which had printed an article regarding the events of the meeting.

 ** _Hadrian Potter: The Merchant of Life._**

 _Harry Potter as he prefers calling himself age 25, has achieved many things in his life in very short of time, such as degrees in M.B.B.S, astronomy, astrophysics, I.T, Software, Hardware , Mechanical, Chemical and Robotic Engineering, etc. along with several PhDs. These young charming and handsome man has opened many doors for the patients who have lost the confidence to live their lives._

 _In a shocking turn of events, yesterday there was a revolutionary step towards future. Hadrian Potter had claimed that in his quest for his illness he came very far in finding cure for many of the known non-curable diseases. In the board meeting of WHO it was proven that these claims were true and has authentication from WHO to provide these medicines to general medicals. The test subjects who were severally on the verge of death were rescued by Mr. Potter's medicines. A rumour about Mr. Potter signing a deal with 30 countries for his medicines as a distributor to these country's militaries. It is being said that just the start-up income of a single deal is somewhere around 2-3 Trillions._

 _Will Mr. Potter be able to produce and transport the medicines to its destination is yet to be known?_

 ** _Harry Potter denies the claim of using super soldier serum on himself!_**

 ** _Mr. Potter seen lifting a thousand ton container._**

 ** _Mr. Potter medicines cannot be replicated._**

 ** _General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross asks Mr. Potter to surrender himself and the serum to the American Military._**

 ** _"F@k Off" was the reply given by Mr. Potter who still claims it was not SSS._**

 ** _"Tony Stark congratulates and supports Mr. Potter and agrees an assessment that once Harry potter had hacked in his mainframe._**

 ** _Thunderbolt passes seize order for Mr. Potter._**

 ** _Senator Stern seconds motion for seizing Mr. Potter._**

 ** _"I am not even from the states, just because I have citizenship does not mean I will be their lapdog" was a comment passed by Mr. Potter._**

These were the headlines of the month, basically now harry was as popular as James Bond.

There was a rush of job offers for him from all over the world, whenever he exited his house there was a huge following of fan girls waiting, chasing him.

He had started the cultivation of crops on his islands while fixing a time-turner on his fields on his island. The crop had a huge growth spurt to it due to the ley lines which he had planted with a lot of help from his niffler and his occamy Blue.

Harry started on working his other projects. These projects included completing rune circuit to make a Anti-Gravitational Field, Creating ROR in his Island, modifying his Glocks to give it more options, searching more of current happenings in Asgard and the location of his godson who he had adopted during his space travel.

He started building his magical core to its original size, which was currently at just 5 percent. He started running in mornings and made a gym in his house and started working on his body to make it capable of holding that amount of magic. There were daily five hundred push-ups, four hundred crunches. Fifty miles jogs, etc. He Started to exhaust himself till all he could see were dark spots, worked on his martial arts. Magically, Harry started on making his version of ROR, where he was planning on working on his core.

While Harry was in his room writing for his blog, someone was asking him permission to contact him through VPNs. Harry quickly hacked into the requesters server and located the user. Someone from Rocinha Favela-Brazil was trying to get contacted to him. The user was using antenna network instead of internet. Well, let's see him, thought Harry and granted him his permission. As he pressed the enter key on the keyboard ,a caller appeared on his transparent screen of his desk of some alias named Mr. Green.

"Hello Mr. Green! What can I do for you?" Asked a curious harry.

"Hello Sir."

"Just Mr. Potter or Harry, which ever you prefer"

"Okay then Mr. Potter it is. First of all, let's keep this call brief, we don't need government agencies on us. I just read about your works in the newspapers and came to ask some help. You see, some experimentation gone wrong makes me into this mindless beast which I don't have any control over." Said Mr. Green hushed in a nervous tone which can be heard through cell phone.

"First of all, Mr. Green don't worry about them tapping us, my mainframe cannot be tapped. And second of all, which experiments and what mindless beast are you speaking of?"

"I worked for Human Enhancement Development branch in the U.S military. They were trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum with using gamma rays instead of beta rays for more enhancement and strength. I was the lead operator, in the final stages of the serum tested on rats was proven successful and I was more confident in its possibility so I tested it on myself–"

"And"

"So I tested it on myself I don't know what went wrong but suddenly My length, muscles, energy started expanding I was somewhere 15-18 feet. I transformed into a huge, humanoid, green-skinned monstrous being which I have absolutely no control over. The more he gets angry the more I lose my control over myself and angrier he gets, the powerful he gets. A contact of mine Mr. Blue advised me to use the Lotus Apple Blossom flower–"

"Not potent enough to cure gamma in blood, and tissues not in the least, in small dose it will be useless and if taken more its like adding fuel to fire"

"Yeah, it wasn't potent, true hence I contacted you"

"I think you should start doing meditation to control your anger, emotions and heartbeats."

"I am working on it."

"Good, Now send me your data regarding your gamma radiation problem, I'll starting working on it."

"I don't have any data?" replied an uncertain Mr. Green.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No"

"What do mean you don't have any data, where do you think I will start working, experimenting if I don't know on what I am working, its like telling a kid which flavour ice cream he wants when you don't have any Ice-cream to offer him, trying to make building without any concrete in it."

"Why would I need an ice cream?"

"I was giving an example and you seriously thought that a best way to make someone silent is to feed them Ice-cream, seriously?"

"No, not seriously at all, sorry for the confusion, and secondly I mean I don't have any data, its in the databanks of US military , which I don't think I have any access."

"Say so than Mr. Green, Don't worry about the data ,I'll get it from the databanks. So where can we meet?. Huh, you know, to discuss your problem and to study and run some tests on you."

"I can't come to USA they are searching me like rabid dogs"

"I'll come to Brazil then." says harry in a casual tone while having a huge scoop of ice cream.

"How do you know I am in Brazil?" Said Mr. Green already on edge by the sound of his tone.

"You contacted to someone who's hobby is to hack for fun in his pastime Mr. Green"

"You are a hacker?"

"Since thirteen. How do you think I am going to get the data on you?. Used to collect a lot of blackmail material from bullies and many who thought they can take advantage of me my friends while in school." said harry in a very proud tone in his achievement.

"Oh!"

"Yeah" replied harry exasperated. "Make sure to pick me up from airport on Saturday, today is Tuesday so you'll have ample time to do so. Okay and Green call me Shadow. "

"Why?"

"Well if you have an alias I also should have one since it's only fair and since I don't have any colour contrast, So I think I should go by Shadow and it's cool as well which doesn't hurt either."

"Then Saturday it is!"

"It is."

Harry booked his online flight tickets for Brazil on Saturday. Packed all of his clothes, accessories, requirements, made staying arrangements in a top class lodge and continued on making his dinner.

After having dinner with his parents, they were all watching a last minute television on the sofa. While both of his parents were sitting side by side, harry had opted to lay his head on his mother's lap where she was running her nimble fingers through his smooth hairs massaging him, making a single tear to escape its imprisonment in his eyes and to land on her hand, which made her gaze at him questioningly.

"Just thinking." Said Harry.

"About?" questioned his beautiful mother's voice which always had the tendency to bring a smile to his face.

"Just thinking about my previous life, my previous self, how I was cold, ruthless before Daphne arrived, first I thought she was just egotistical due her family reputation, but then I understood her how much we were alike, she was also cold and ruthless because of her family using her as a tool just to increase the family fortune and me.

I–uh, my soul, it was all but lost due to the hatred of dursley's I used to think of what ending my life would feel, finishing the pain, embracing silence, being a nothing in the vast of something, I never wanted recognition just accepting that I am, but all I got was just rejection.

Then came Hogwarts and it's share of lies and treacheries in the form of Dumbeldore and the Weasley's, it made me a soldier at the age of thirteen I was alert in sleep as well constantly fearing of being gifted more pain but also always in anticipation to finally put an end to it. Then came the chamber fiasco it was a kind of unwanted boon but still it was a boon where Daphne and I first met. Tom had kidnapped her also for his own entertainment, but we hid that piece of knowledge from everyone till the end. I had lost my innocence far earlier but after murdering quirrel it was implanted in my consciousness, every face had an image of quirrel, I remember seeing the desperation, the same which I knew my eyes held ten times more. It was impossible to save him when there was barely anything left of him to save. Salazar I used to call him Sally was like a glimmer of soft hope in the crude sea of hopelessness. He once pitied me, that's the reason he took me as his apprentice. I still fear of what would my life would have been if she didn't caught me that day when I exited the chamber. She practically threatened me by her signature "Scraping bits" hex if I didn't let her in. We feel in love with each other within four months of our training in the chamber. You know the math formula "Two negatives make a positive" well it certainly did make Two hateful souls bind in a single pleasurable love. When we first made love, we did it in our fourth year after my name came out of the goblet, we were crap at it, we never climaxed each other but the whole night was drowned in our laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

That night while holding each other in our bed, it felt content, Complete beyond life, the warmth in her eyes made me want more, her naked body reflecting our love, her dark hair with a twinge of emerald was softer than acromantula silk, her angelic face with pale, creamy white skin along with those damn pouty lips, which can be very helpful in her puppy dog eyes which can make anyone do anything and everything for her and I was no exception to that cute face either. Her hugs, kisses, her melodious voice and those puppy eyes of sapphire blue, I never wanted to lose her. She was the river of love. And I never wanted to share that River. That night was our first real sleep in which we both dreamt instead of nightmares. Our real smile was smiled only in the presence of each other We made chamber our bedroom from that day onwards, now we cannot sleep without each other. We were like magnets once inside the chamber, she was always on my lap hugging me like a bear, me holding her tight in a very comforting and protecting manner, her small delicate fingers in my hair aimlessly running an intricate pattern, me massaging her back, her neck in my crook, mine in hers, she had these habit of purring and petting me like a cat while rubbing her head on my chin, it was quite an experience within itself. Whenever I tried to get up, she used to hold herself tight in my embrace, her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands on her pert bum supporting her which always made her giggle and lick my ears making me groan. She was the most beautiful women of the century and I was very lucky to have her as mine. I never thought this would happen to me but I was madly, actually we were madly in love. Life had given me a reason to have something and that something was more than everything I had ever had. She was my encouragement to the discouragement of the world.

You know that me ,he always craved for his parents love despite living forever, darkness and him were best friends, pain and hunger were brother and sister respectively. You know the one who killed me, I don't remember how I died but I think it was in the battlefield with dark elves. I don't understand should I thank him or not, the one who killed me. If I died fairly than I'll be sure to thank him, because everything I craved in that lifetime is now being bestowed upon me quite easily, you don't know how much I love you both. Many parents don't want a troublesome child, like really who fails in his junior high school.

On the report card day many teachers used to give an example of me for parents of other children's of what consequence would be if they don't pay attention to their children. Everyday in school I was given punishment, my respect was degraded by every child but I was not allowed to open my mouth, my confidence was shredded to bits, teachers had a weird pride in punishing me, every day I used to feel like hiding in hole and counting my breaths till there won't be oxygen to run my blood, I used to feel the anticipation of that. I used to feel such shame at how people treated you because of me and fear that you would finally accept that I am not capable of being a member of Potter and I would have to leave you and find my way myself. I used to cry fearing your reaction. I used to think this was the last day with you both.

But at the end of the day seeing your smiles despite your son degrading your names had ignited small kindle of hope in me, but there was always this vast fear which was expecting that you guys are giving me the news of adopting a child as yours and I was to leave the house, I still smiled knowing that you had another reason to smile despite your son being your biggest shame. I was fearing today was my last day of seeing your smiles, I thought, you know we are going to be thrown out anyway, let's enjoy your last by moments my putting every detail of your faces in my memory, But all you did was press a kiss on my head whispering me I was special instead of "you're a shame" brought the biggest smile on my face and tears of joy in my eyes. When you hugged me it felt like I am the king of the world, Dad telling me cockily that I had broke the failures record of the potter family brought a determination in me. You guys deciding to home-school me was a whisper of your love for me. I banged my head many times on the bed post that night for doubting you, I made a vow to myself on that night, that I will find a cure for myself and today we are successful, I had decided to never upset you for the rest of my life.

I love you Mom, Dad more than the universe has the capability of holding it."

"You were always special beyond humanity Harry, how we knew these we don't know, but remember a potter family never leaves one another in tough times. I was rarely ever upset after your birth, your voice had the power to make every worry run with its tail between its legs, it always filled me with happiness despite your naughtiness. And you were just fifteen when you started to fail and that to due to the nightmares, before though the story was different. I love you too, harry. And now get up, enough about your depressing past, go to sleep, weren't you saying of meeting someone in Brazil on Saturday. And you have yet to appoint workers for the company. Sweet dreams, I love you." Said lily pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Me too." Replied Harry painting his mother's cheek with a sloppy kiss which made her hit him on head fondly.

"Me three." Replied James groggily half asleep, which brought both of them to laughter.

That night sleep was far more comfortable than others.

 ** _"A simple comment and like inspires a lot."_**

 **Please share your ideas and any mistakes which were in the last chapter will be corrected in further chapters.**

 **Many** **exclaimed about the last chapter was a hurried one.** I **will make it clear that the last chapter was meant to be like that, cause it was a summary and if I would have gone in brief you guys would have died of boredom.**


End file.
